


First Experience

by Lichtstrahl



Series: kawaii haikyuu OTP drabble [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Experience, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's first time , because he got interested in what Kenma had done</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Experience

Karasuno High School

Saturday , Morning practice

"Good morning !" Greets the cheerful orange-haired boy. "Yo ! Hinata !" Replies the bald wing spiker of the team alongside with their Libero. "Where's Kageyama ? It's rare not to see him with you." Nishinoya comments. "Huh ? I don't know..maybe he overslept ?" Hinata answers. "More importantly ! Tanaka-san ! Noya-san ! " he calls out. "Huh ? What is it ?" The two asks in sync.

"Do you know what is sex ?" He asks innocently. The color from Tanaka and Nishinoya's face drains as they looked at each other. "W-Who Knows.. I wonder what is that. Maybe some kind of food ?" Tanaka says as he averted his gaze away. "S-S-Sex ? What's that ? I dont have any ideas about that." Noya stammers and did the same.

"Ehh ? So you guys don't know too ?" Hinata tilts his head to the side. 'T-Too innocent ! ' they both though insides they mind. "I wonder if anyone know what is it." He mumbles. "Good morning !" Another voice joined . "Asahi-san ! Ano can I ask you a question ?!" Hinata jumps in front of the man. Leaving the two hyper duo behind. "Huh ? Sure. What is it ?" Asahi replies with a smile. "Do you know what is sex ?" He blurted out.

Asahi is stunned as he heard such question coming from Hinata and deapanned "u-uh..i dont know. Why don't you asks Tanaka and Nishinoya ?" He says. "Ehh..I already did but they said they don't know. " he reasoned. "O-oh.. I see.. " he says lastly and quickly slipped past him to Tanaka and Noya's side.

"W-what's with him ?" He asks. "We dont know. But it's the first thing he had asked to us as soon as he arrives here." Noya explains. "I-I see.."

As the members appear one by one , Hinata didn't stop asking that question. But they refuse to tell him what is it even though they actually knows about it. And there it is. The last member that have yet to arrive and that's none other than their setter. "Osu.." he greeted grumpily. "Kageyama !" Hinata calls out and jumped in front of him. "What ?" The other glared.

"Hii ! Don't be that scary ! I just want to ask you something !" He protested. Kageyama sighs and looked at him. "What is it ?" The setter asks. 'Here it comes !' Thought every peoples on the gym . "Do you know what is sex ?!" He asks. Kageyama deadpanned as he looked at his boyfriend. "Come again ?" He says. "I ask you , what is sex ?!" He repeats.

"Well..sex is.." he mumbles and turned to the club member , but no one says a thing. 'Dammit. Are they doing this on purpose ?' He though inside his mind and glances to Hinata. "Why did you asks ?" He sighed. "Because Kenma said he was doing it last night." He reasoned and pull out his phone to show what Kenma had said. Kageyama -and the rest- looked at the message and the picture before the gym is filled with a loud 'eeeeehhhh????!!'

"I dont know they're in such relationship." Kageyama mumbles. "Isn't that Nekoma's captain and setter ?" Sugawara said again. Shocks filled the room as they looked at the email. "What's so weird about it ?" Hinata blinks. All heads turn to him as realization hit them. 'Ah , we forgot. We've got this couple.'

Kageyama sighs as he took the phone and flipped it close before he gaves it back to Hinata. "Why dont you asks him ?" He said. Hinata looks at him for awhile before he nods. "You're right !" He said and started to mail Kenma his question. Not long after reply comes.

"It says -Sex is when your lover shove 'it' up into you.' " he reads it. With that , the gym fell into chaos. And without Hinata himself know it , his phone is snatched away by Tanaka who's now dialling the said setter.

\- what is it , shoyo?

\- oi ! Isn't that explanation a little bit too direct ?!

*beep*

"Ah , he hung up on me !" Tanaka said as he looked at the phone.

■■■■

Kenma , still at Kuroo's house.

"W-What's that about ?!"

"What is it Kenma ?" Kuroo asks and hugged him from behind.

The phone rings once again that makes Kenma to jumps. "Hii ! Kuroo you answer !" He said and passes the phone to him.

Kuroo frowns but answered the phone.

"How dare you hung up on me ! If you want to explain , explain it properly !" Come a loud voice.

Kenma hold onto Kuroo's arm as he listens to their conversation.

"I'm sorry isn't this supposed to be that shrimp's cell phone ? May I ask who are you ?" He asks politely.

■■■■

"Geh , it's the comb-head !" Tanaka exclaimed and once again the phone is snatched away. "D-Daichi-san !" He called out.

"I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you like this , now if you could please excuse us !" The captain said and hung up.

■■■■

"What's that all about..?" Kuroo mumbles "well whatever." He continued as he snuggles more to Kenma.

■■■■

"Now , let just discuss this later. Get to practice !" Scolds the captain as the gymnasium filled with a "yes !"

\--

After the morning practice.

"Oi Hinata. Let's go back." Kageyama called over to the orange-head which is quite busy playing with his phone. "Nee , Kageyama." He calls out. The other frowned as he looked at his boyfriend. "What ?" He asks .

"I want to try it ..!" He says and stood up , surprising his setter. "Try what ?" He questioned and tilt his head. "Sex !" Hinata answers. "Haah !?" His partner backed away as he heard what his lover said. "W-Why ?" He asks.

"Because Kenma said that it feels great." He reasoned. Kageyama deadpanned at the reasoning and sighs. "I.. dont really have any problem about that.." he mumbles. "Then it settled !" Hinata clasped his hands together. A big smile on his lips. "Then , let's go to your place !" He said.

"Now ?" Kageyama said again and let out a sigh when Hinata nods his head. "I got it , let's go." He gives up.

The other teammates had been staring and listening to their conversation for quiet awhile.

"Hoo , so the King will be having sex with a peasant ?" Tsukishima teased with a smirk. Kageyama jumped and instantly glared at him. "Shut up." He said. But the later just snickers.

As the two of them leaves the gymnasium , the other mates stopped them and drag Kageyama somewhere. Leaving Hinata all alone by himself.

"Good luck , Kageyama !" Noya and Tanaka cheered. "Listen , Kageyama. Don't be too rough ! Remember to lubricated him first and don't rush. !" Sugawara reminded. "D-Don't break him okay ?" Asahi commented. "Just take it slow and easy , Kageyama. " Daichi said lastly. Taken aback by those words , Kageyama just simply nodded and make his escape from his senpais.

"What were you doing ?!" Hinata whined as he looked at his boyfriend which just come back. "None of your bussiness." He said with a 'humph' and walked ahead. "What's with you , stupid Kageyama !" Hinata protested. "Who are you calling stupid , dumbass." He glares that makes Hinata to cower.

"Gah ! Wait for me !" He shouted when he noticed Kageyama had already far ahead of him. Despite that they just have a little argument , Kageyama do as he told and waited for the male and continued to walk when the other had been by his side all the way to his house.

"You're lucky there's no one home today." He sighs. "Ehh..why is that ?" He mumbles and followed Kageyama up to his room. He had been here for several times , so he had gotten quiet used to the house. "You hear me , Hinata. There's no pulling back." Kageyama said seriously.

Hinata jumped at the serious tone he used but just like usual he refused to show his weakness and sat up straight. "B-Bring it on !" He stammers. Kageyama looked at him right on the eyes and warned him for the last time. "This is your last chance to escape. " he says. "I'm not stopping after this..even if you begs for it." He continued.

Hinata gulps before he nodded. Determination on his eyes mixed with a little hint of doubt yet he opened his lips and speaks out. "I won't." He said firmly. Kageyama looks at him and returned the nods. "Okay then. Leave everything to me. You just relax." Kageyama says and pushed the other down to the bed before climbing ontop of him.The orange head mutters a soft 'okay' and let Kageyama lead him. Since he's got no knowledge about such thing.

The setter start by kissing Hinata fully on the lips before undressing the other male's clothing and throw it aside. Too focused on the kiss , Hinata had not realized that his top had gone . At least not until Kageyama starts trailing his lips down from his lips , jawline , throat , neck and collarbone before going further down to the chest.

Of course stopping there to play with the two pink buds. "Hii.. it feels weird.." Hinata commented with his eyes closing as he squirmed quietly. "Just shut up and enjoy yourself. Look you're already hard." Kageyama pointed out as he continued down to the stomach. Leaving some small marks all over the body.

He finally proceed down to the pants and removed it in blinks of second . Leaving him with only his underwear. Without a word , Kageyama started to lick on the clothed member before he started to sucks on it. Hinata shudders but he didn't speaks a word , instead he grip loosely onto his partner's hair. Soft moans comes out. "You're dripping wet." Kageyama comments. Blushing at such statement , he instinctively smacked on his head. "S-Shut up !"

Kageyama on the other hand groaned when the male hit him but decides to let it slide since he doesn't wants to kill the mood. Few more minutes of sucking , he finally decides to removed the underwear and with that Hinata is now fully exposed. Shivering at the cold air , he let out a small groan. Kageyama's hand went down to the crotch and skillfully massaged it together with the balls while his lips on the other hand is pressed together hotly with Hinata's.

"Nn..mn..m-more.." yes. Hinata wanted more. It's not enough. He wants more . He demands for more. Kageyama nodded as he pulls back from the kiss. "Oi , open your mouth." He commanded. Hinata tilts his head in confusion but comply , parting his lips quitely. Kageyama slowly pushed in three digits inside the hot , warm cavern and simply tell him one think. "Make it wet if ypu don't want it to be hurt."

At first the other doesn't gets in. But he started to sucks on the fingers on his instinct. Waiting for it to be nicely done , Kageyama watches Hinata's expression. 'It's..cute..' he though inside his mind and without himself knows it a blush started to appears. "Waf wong , Hageyama ? Your fase ish red." Called the other , snapping him out of his though. "Shut up , it's not ! More importantly don't talk like that !" He said and pulled his fingers out.

Kageyama sighs to calm himself down as he remember those messages. 'Have to take it easy..' he tells himself . He gets back into kissing his lover as his hand moved down to the entrance and pressed one of the lubricated finger in. "Nghh.. ! W-what are you doing ..in that kinda place.. ?..!" Hinata muttered between the kiss and lightly squirmed. " 'what' did you ask ? I'm preparing you." He explains.

"Prepare ? For what ?" He asks innocently. "Hah ? For sex of course." He answers. "Eh ? Did having finger means i'm having sex ?" He mutters. "Of course not , dumbas. I'm gonna stick it in inside." Kageyama frowns. How could he not know this king of things at his age ? "Stick it in..? Stick what ?" He repeated. "This." Kagetama says and loojed down to his manhood.

"W-Wha ?! No No No No ,you must be joking ! There's no way it could fit inside ! Besides that's an exit not an entrance !!" He protested. Kageyama sighs. He know this kind of things will happen. "Just relax. I will try so it doesn't hurt that much." He encouraged. "But still ..mmph..!" Hinata's complaints is cut off when a pair of lips are slammed against him.

"Just trust me like you did with my tosses." He said and continued to finger him before he inserts another finger , stretching him. "Ow ! It's hurts !" Hinata tensed. "Don't be so tense , just relax !" He scolds but Hinata doesn't seems to listen to him . Trying to search a way to distract him , he whispered again. "Just relax." To the ear. The said decoy shivered when he heard those words at his ears and at that moment Kageyama finally notice it. Hinata's ears are pretty sensitive.

Taking an advantage of it , he starts to nibble on the earlobe. "Hauu..." Hinata breathed out , clutching tight to Kageyama's clothes. 'Looks like it feels good.' Kageyama silently thought inside his mine and continued his job down below. After making sure the later is completely distracted , the setter started to move his finger in and out. Moving from one ear to another as he completely distract the other male while on the other hand he pushed in anither finger.

Hinata jolted as the sudden pain , his grip automatically tightened . "Wha- Kageya..ma ! It hurts !" He said while tensing. "Gah ! Like I said , relax ! " Kageyama called . "I can't ! Impossible !" He refused to. "Dumbass.." he sighs and hold onto the shorter male. "Eh ?"

"......." Kageyama do nothing but comforted his partner by holding tightly to him. "Are you..by any chance tried to c-" "shut up !" He said embarassedly. A small smile creeped to Hinata's lip and without he himself realize it , his muscles start to get more relaxed. "You okay now ?" He asks to confirm. "Uh-huh." Hinata nodded when he completely used to the sensation on his butt.

Kageyama returns the nod as he pushed another finger in. Thrusting in some more before he finally pulled out. Hinata let out a sigh as his grip on his lover finally loosened not until he felt something hard rock pokin' on his entrance. "Huh ? K-Kageyama ? W-What are you doing ?" His face turned pale as he guessed what would happen.

"Are you stupid ? I'm going in of course." Kageyama raised his brow as hands on each side of Hinata's head. "O-Oi ,you can't be serious." Hinata's eyes widened , shaking his head in disbelief. "You're the one who wants this." He stated. "W-Well , but -!" He tried to decline. " no buts.." he glowered. "Hii ! Seriously , stop , Kageyama !! " he cried out , scared shitless.

"Not stopping." Kageyama simply said. "Wha- oi ! I said stop !" Hinata struggled again. "Geez , just like I've said before , just shut up and relax." He says again. Hinata shook his head vigorously. "I dont want to !" He refused. A vein popped on Kageyama's forehead as he yanked Hinata by his hair and forcefully kissed him to shut him up. "Wai- wha ? K-Kageya..nm..." the said orange-head moaned to the kiss .

While Hinata is enjoying the kiss , Kageyama took the chance and started to enter him . Hinata jumps as he felt the pain of being stretched down there. He pushes Kageyama , breaking the hot , passionate kiss "Wait , Kageyama ! Time Out ! " he called out. "I said time !" He says again but he receives nothing but silence.

"Ka...haa.. Kageyama...hngg ..! It hurts ! It hurts !" Hinata cries. Shocked to see his partner started to cry ,he stopped halfway . "O-Oi , don't cry .." he calls out and pat on the head.  "W-Whos crying ! I'm not !" He denied but his actions that's clutching tight onto Kageyama said otherwise. "Let's stop then." Kageyama give in and said.

"..no.." Hinata mutters. "Ha ?" "I said no.. don't ! Continue !" He demands. "What's with you ? You're the one who wanted to stop all this time !" Kageyama finally explodes. Shocked at the sudden outburst , Hinata looked down and mumbles. "W-Well.. it just.. we've come this far..might as well finish it.. you don't wanna ?" He asks.

"...." The setter slowly caress the later's cheek and kissed him. "Are you angry ?" Hinata says. "I'm not. " he simply answers. With that , Kageyama continue the job he left half way and thrusted himself all in one go. Hinata throwed his head back at sudden movement as his grip grew tighter by every minutes when the pain had started to kicked in. "You okay ?" The other asks.

"O-Of course !" Hinata says again . "Then should I-" "no ! Just a bit.." he cut off his partner and started to take a deep breath.

Few minutes after

Kageyama had gotten to tired of waiting that he started to play with Hinata's "Come !" He finally says. Kageyama nods as he started to move his hip. Starting slow. "How does it feels ?" He asks. "Uhh..weird..?" Hinata answers. He was actually pretty annoyed by such response but decides to keep his cool .

The said setter didn't pick up his pace , instead he thrusted in more deeper than before. Watching his parter while he did so. Hinata seemed to start enjoying it thanks to those quiet moans that slipped past hid lips. 'Cute..' Kageyama though quietly. "Geh ! Did you just get bigger ?" Hinata jumps and looked at him. Kageyama bludhed and looked away "i'm not." He said firmly and finally started to went faster.

"Fuaah..! K-Kageyama ..! Ngh..ha.." he moaned and rocked his hips in the same rhythm as Kageyama. 'He's really into it now.' He silently though and thrusted deep and hard inside him. 'K-Kageyama..Kageyama is roaming my insides.. !' Hinata though and arched his back when the 'thing' hit his bundle of nerves.

"Ng-ahh..!" He moaned and white fluid splurted out hard from his tip . "W-Wha.. i can't stop cumming.. !" He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a sigh when it finally stops. "That's a lot." Kageyana commented. "S-Shut up !" Hinata blushed. "W-Wh.. you're tightening too much !" He groaned when the muscles around him suddenlh tightened and in that instant he releases.

Hinata gasps when he felt the other's hot liquid filled him . "Heh. You came quiet alot too ." Hinata breathed out. "Shut your trap , dumbass he said and lightly kissed the male before he finally pulls out. "It feels weird after you pull out." Hinata cringes when the pain once again kicked it. "I'm staying here tonight." He declared and lay comfortably on the bed.

"At least took a bath first." Kageyama sighs and stood up. "Where are you going ?" Hinata asks lazily. "Shower." He says simply and left the room. "Geez..can't we just cuddle or do something romantic ?" Hinata mumbles and took his phone out.

...

"Kageyama.." he calls. "What ? More importantly you haven't go to sleep ?" Kageyama response. "Tomorrow , Let's do it again. Sex." He invites with a smile. "Ha ? Where'd it come from ?" He asks with a frown. "Because it feels pretty good. " he reasoned. "No good ?"

"I dont have problem with that.." Kageyama said and sat besides the male. "Then let's go !" He said with a smile.

"Whatever , go to sleep already." Kageyama says. "Boo , i got it , I got it. " Hinata pouts and moved to gave Kageyama some spaces to lay down. "You too !" He pats on that space. The later do as he was told and laid besides him.

.......

Sender : Shoyo

Today , me and Kageyama tried that sex thing ! It feels totally great ! Though at first it's kinda hurt !   
I'm sure that must be the reason why you like it !


End file.
